The UNM site of the NFCR is a beta test site for a multiplex detection system from Luminex. Assays are being developed (Lyons) which would permit the simultaneous analysis of cytokines in Asthma patients. A pilot DARPA proposal regarding the battlefield detection of inflammatory mediators was submitted but not funded.